


talk to me like i’m a mic

by Weisster



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, my attempt at being hashtag funny, so much fLUFF U W U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: yeehaw im pretty sure you lost braincells





	talk to me like i’m a mic

 

Beomgyu’s ambitions are very high in his life. At least social ambitions. He remembers when he first started kindergarten and his number one goal was to befriend the whole school and all the teachers- even the janitor. Did he succeed? Certainly he did, his mom always told him how in an early age he knew already how to speak like an old lady and carry on conversations as if he was 50- something year old Rebecca meeting Kaitlyn in the supermarket as he is ignoring his three screaming sons who are ready to go to football practise. 

 

Except for that he also talks a lot. Like. Alot. So much that even the people who calls themselves “listeners” gets enough of him, it’s not that he chooses to talk this much and refuses to let the other speak, it’s just that when he gets asked a question he has to answer in essay format. It’s convenient in tests and assignments but in real life? Not that much.

 

<>

 

Soobin was a shy person- well not really, he did get loud and confident once you befriended him but since he was shy by himself no one bothered with him that much. Especially not in Hogwarts where everyone is busy practising their spells and reading books or talking about the quidditch game. Once Soobin caught two students making out in between two bookshelves in the library and he backed out very slowly so they never noticed. Ever since then he’s too afraid to go to that corner.

 

(“Maybe that’s their love spot!” He cried out to his puppy Sean who looked as innocent as a bagel.

 

“Please don’t ever say love spot again or i’m gonna vomit on your carpet” Sean responded with his usual deep gruff voice.)

 

He did get approached though, by a very cute gryffindor with big glasses. He looked like a nerd but also that one hot teacher in an anime. Soon he found out that the hot teacher’s name was Beomgyu and he never seemed to stop talking. Soobin got to know about everything from how he tries to learn to produce music to his parrot Toto (mayhaps Soobin melted in his seat at the name) and to how he tried to befriend Dumbledore when he was in his office because he had almost killed all students in his class for testing out a spell that he wasn’t allowed to. 

 

(“Oh that was you?” Soobin managed to get in. Beomgyu snapped out of his trance and looked at Soobin with slightly widened eyes as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

 

“Yeah that was me, ugh I really wish it wasn’t!” He threw his hands in the air as he clenched his eyes shut.) 

 

Beomgyu didn’t stop talking- no, it was like this man made it his mission to tell Soobin about his whole entire life until the break ends. Every single little detail. When the ball rang he had disappeared as fast as he came and Soobin wonders if he had snorted in ecstacy and then hallucinated an anime where the hot teacher is interested in the shy student. 

 

The next day Beomgyu approaches him again and Soobin wonders what more of his life has he left untold? The boy wore the same thing as yesterday, except now he looked flustered, his fingers were fiddling together and it is like a chain reaction because now Soobin is also fiddling the back of his book. Apparently Beomgyu was apologetic. For being selfish. And then he starts asking Soobin like an interviewer about everything in his life, ranging from “What’s your favourite colour?” to “Have you ever puked on your crush?” “No” “Really?!?” “Never!”

 

It felt like he was having a quiz about himself and he was winning. And the prize? Beomgyu touching his face and being fascinated over his stretchy skin.

 

<>

 

-

Beomgyu could swear on everything that he never intended to get a crush on Soobin. It didn’t take even two days before the taller was like a whole different person which left Beomgyu wondering why he was “shy” in the first place. Soobin was probably rubbing his hands together while thinking “Now i’ve thrown him off his rhythm” after becoming the loud duck that he was destined to be.

Beomgyu gets to know that Soobin was called a cucumber because he is so tall and that he put a spell on his dog Sean so he could speak and then almost got a heart attack because  _ why does Sean sound like he’s a 60 year old man who has smoked his whole entire life Beomgyu? Why? I always imagined my baby Sean to have a cute light voice but now it feels like he’s my drunk uncle with a weird stubble _ . Beomgyu really didn’t know how to answer that but if they were dating, he would have kissed Soobin right then and said “Well we can’t have three cute voices now can we, Sean has to go”.

“God I would be such a good boyfriend” He whispered with passion, a fist clenched and his eyes shut as he imagined him doing all sorts of lovey dovey shit to Soobin- yes even playing a boombox outside his window. But this was hogwarts and not the muggle world so a music box would suffice. ‘Stupid purebloods and their dumb old technology’ He thought to himself as he scribbled down a potion on how to grow flowers on any solid surface. 

(“Hey would it be like, really romantic to accidentally” He said the word accidentally as he made quotation marks with his hands, “-spill this potion on the floor like “oops i spilled it” and your crush watches flowers grow in the form this message” He handed a folded letter to his kind teacher.

‘UR GLASSES R BIG BUT MY  ~~ NOSE ~~ HEART IS BIGGER’ She looked at the message for a while before looking up at Beomgyu with an unreadable smile and something distant in her eyes, “Yea, it works” 

She never understood muggle language anyways.)

<>

Yes Soobin did tell Beomgyu that he has never puked on his crush but he might do it now because with every look Beomgyu serves feels like a strong punch in the gut and it’s after lunch they manage to see each other. So, Soobin might puke on Beomgyu! But with all right since Beomgyu doesn’t have to look this cute and fluffy and handsome and every complimentary word in the dictionary since there are students who literally just puts their black robe over their pyjamas. Soobin was one of them- not anymore because the pure pressure of Beomgyu’s various stylish choices makes Soobin wanna dress up too to also maybe attack Beomgyu with his cuteness.

<>

Beomgyu feels attacked. Severely attacked. No it’s not the lizards that he’s kinda been a dick to but Soobin. Beomgyu thought the boy was a very laid back person in fashion who threw a black robe over his pyjamas as soon as he rolled out of bed but no, _ the man has a beret _ . The first time he wore a beret Beomgyu had noticed him from a mile away and had to get in the bathroom to scream right into his bag. A student had given him a silence spell afterwards that he could use every time he wanted to scream out loud and not needing to disturb anyone. Which, was a very passive aggressive thing to do but Beomgyu appreciated it.

Beomgyu stops dead in his track when he sees Soobin again, this time the man was wearing an oversized pastel blue sweater (with sweater paws  _ oh my god  _ he wanted to  _ die _ ), a yellow beret and his usual round glasses- was that lipgloss?? 

Beomgyu backs out again. Locks himself in the toilet. Casts silence spell. And screams.

<>

 

Soobin felt very cute today. He wasn’t sure about his yellow beret but he felt like it could symbolise the sun while the sweater was the sky. As usual he’s waiting for Beomgyu. Lately he’s been coming five minutes later than he usually did before but it didn’t matter much to Soobin as long as he could see the cute boy and then fawn over him back at his room as he rolls around his bed with a pillow squeezed in his death grip and a very judgy Sean looking at him.

Soobin inspects the younger, his eye rims are a little red, “Have you been crying?” He asks. Beomgyu who had his hand rested at his temple lifted up his head in shock.

“What? No-” He started laughing nervously as he waved around a peace sign, “Just got something in my eye, spells and shit you know?”

Soobin just nodded, looking very concerned but not sure if they’re at that stage in their friendship where they can talk about their troubles to each other (even though they’ve laid their whole entire life out for each other). The day proceeds as normal and Beomgyu talks about a spell he had a hard time with and Soobin talks about how crocheting is so hard.

After the break is over they part ways as usual and Soobin still wonders if Beomgyu really has been crying.

<>

Update: He cried.

Beomgyu feels like homophobia hits him in the face every time he’s reminded that he can’t just hug Soobin and kiss the shit out of him and hold his hand and giggle over everything. Life doesn’t work that way! And Beomgyu is pissed! He feels discriminated against, he’s never done anything wrong ever in his life his heart is made out of pure gold so why doesn’t god want to make his gay fantasies come true?

(At this point god would have descended down from the sky, flied up to his ear and whispered softly in a passive aggressive tone “I only give opportunities, not make them you dipshit”)

As he wipes a lone stray tear escaping his tear duct he decides that mayhaps he should let the tall cucumber know his feelings.

  
<>

 

‘I could be plotting a murder and he wouldn’t know’ Beomgyu couldn’t help but think as he and Soobin were taking their evening walk around school. The sun wasn’t even setting yet, since it was summer. Beomgyu can’t deny that when summer eventually comes he can’t help but to love it even though during the winter he’ll say otherwise. Yes the heat is unbearable but the dawn? Unbeatable, beautiful, spectacular, amazing, never been done before. Winter could never. Soobin agrees immediately. 

“Summer is beautiful and amazing and the atmosphere and attitude in society changes completely you guys are just mean” Soobin flares his nostrils while he states a very obvious fact, “The night life is also so magical and nice, all the cliche romantic movies are perfectly set up in the summer because the vibe and aesthetic fits perfectly”

Beomgyu nods, “Like taking your partner on a drive and then sit on a hill while looking at the sun setting” He says in a dreamy voice, imagining it with Soobin.

“And eating ice cream….” Soobin adds with the same dreamy voice, lost in his imagination. Beomgyu looks at him, he really hopes he’s part of that imagination.

“I’ll take you,” He states boldly even though inside he was shaking like a leaf, “I’ll find you in the muggle world and we’ll go for a drive” He maintains eye contact with Soobin who definitely didn’t oppose the idea. ‘I’m braver than the u.s marines’ He sighed in relief mentally.

As they’re walking and Soobin rambling about all types of bread Beomgyu casually takes his bag to his front while continuing walking and whisks out The Potion(™) that his teacher oh so kindly agreed to.

<>

 

Very gracefully he jumps on his step, “Oh no I tripped” He says with a flat tone while simultaneously thinking ‘I should get an Oscar’ and the potion glass shattered. Soobin jumped out of fear and shielded his face while carefully peeking at the puddle on the pavement. When flowers started to grow he lowered his arms and when the flowers formed a message his jaw dropped. Beomgyu might have heard a snort leaving his mouth too but he wasn’t so sure, he was too nervous.

“So...will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes”

“Y-yes? So you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asks, maybe a tad bit breathless, just to make sure. The older nods as he toys with the zipper of his pocket and looking down. The moment felt very delicate as if it was a porcelain antique teacup that your white suburban mom didn’t let you use because it was for decoration. “Can I hold your hand?” He asks again, getting closer to the now blushing Soobin.

He presses his lips and nods, “Yes please,” Carefully he reached out his hand to interlace his fingers gently with Soobin’s, who let out a small breath at the contact. His hand was definitely bigger and it felt very right, it was like his hand was getting a hug after a long time. At that thought he started giggling, how stupid, hand holding is just two hands hugging each other. So he tells Soobin and Soobin giggles too and now they’re walking together hand in hand but this time as boyfriends.

<>

BONUS:

“Who the fuck wrote this? ‘UR GLASSES R BIG BUT MY  ~~ NOSE ~~ HEART IS BIGGER’ “

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw im pretty sure you lost braincells


End file.
